Destiny's Angels
by BanditOfLove
Summary: "We didn't do this for fame! We did it because we love writing music, fame just came with it." She shouted as he began to walk away. He turned back to her and said, "You should figure out which is more important." She was speechless, as a silent tears ran down the side of her face. SoraxKairi, RoxasxNaminé, VentusxNaminé, AquaxTerra, RikuxXion
1. Chapter I

Prologue

 **If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky.**

"Get those lights ready on set."

"Where are the backup dancers?"

"Somebody get Allen Davis on the phone, RIGHT NOW!"

People were rushing back and forth behind stage, voices shouting like there was a dangerous wildfire, as the sound of music stilled played loudly in the distance. A man with a large headset quickly paced in front of a control panel being operated by a small woman, his brow scrunched with worry as he glanced down at all of the flips and buttons below. He scratched his beard, before looking over the panel once more and quickly flipping a few switches on the panel.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked the mouse like woman, that stood in the back of the room, observing the large tvs that were mounted against the front wall of the room.

She nodded flipping a few switches as well, watching the screens like a hawk.

The man smile, and pressed a button that was located on his small head set, "We're live in three, two, one!"

On the large stage, a man in a shimmering blue tux stepped out in the shining spot light that was pointed directly onto the stage, adjusting his black bowtie as he smiled to the roaring audience ahead of him. He stood in front of a mic, still smiling as he waited patiently till the applauses died down-to almost quiet.

"We have had an _amazing_ show tonight," he shouted excitedly at the crowd as they roared back once more at the man, "which means it's almost _over!"_

The crowd let out several loud "boos" as the host just smiled and laughed at the crowd from their reactions. After a couple of seconds, he raised his hands up, lowering them up and down into the air, as to say "alright, let's calm down".

" _But,"_ he spoke into the mic, getting a roar of excitement from the audience, "it's not through yet! We have one more grand performance to close this year's Grammys, and it's my pleasure to introduce these _amazing_ girls. Just with their first album, _The New Beginning_ , they skyrocketed up the charts with best album and best song. Tonight singing their top single, "Problem", here they are, the Destiny's Angels!"

The crowd cheered louder than they had all night, and the lights dimmed to black in a matter of seconds after the man had quickly ran off the stage. Music started playing in the background with various saxophones and other musical instrument playing, and with that, five spot lights lit brightly onto several figures on the stage. The lights pointed onto different regions on the stage, one pointing to the back, on to each side of the stage and two towards the front. On the large screen that hung up behind the metal stage, words in colors of pinks and greys began to flash on the screen, reading , "One less, one less, problem".

 _(Problem by Ariana Grande)_

" _Uh huh! It's the Angels. I got one less problem with you girl (one less, one less, problem)."_ One of the figures spoke, her voice having a bit of sass and attitude to it, while in the background the same words flashed upon the screen, once again.

Like a Christmas tree, the stage suddenly exploded with colorful lights, sparks, and the music exploded from the speakers, causing the audience to burst out in cheers and screams of excitement. On stage were several extra saxophone players, blowing into their instruments as a few dancers wearing white and black dresses danced to the beat of their tunes. As the lights came on, it was easy to see that all the five girls all had on black and white, sparkling cocktail dresses on with knee high, white Louboutin boots that seemed to make them look like famous models walking down a runway. You could see the figures clearly now, there stood, the girls of Destiny's Angels. Kairi Lockhart, lead vocalist, Selphie Tilmitt, vocalist, Naminé Lockhart, pianist and vocalist, Olette Swan, Guitarist, and Aqua Adams, drums. The five had met back at their girls private school, Radiant Garden Academy, where the juniors, except for Aqua who had already graduated a year before, went to school.

" _Hey baby, even though I hate ya, I wanna love ya (I want you). And even though I can't forgive ya, I really want to (I want you)."_ Kairi sang as she walked gracefully across the stage followed by a few male dancers, wearing fancy black tuxes that seemed to match the girl's ensemble. Kairi, the fiery redhead who couldn't contain her excitement on stage, was the leader of the group, being the one who originally came up with the idea of starting a band. Her mother was the famous singer Tifa Lockhart, which was where she had gotten her amazing singing talent from. Also sharing her mother's singing ability was her sister, Naminé, the band's main pianist. Physically Kairi and Naminé didn't resemble their mother, besides having long gorgeous hair, that seemed to be one everyone's wish-list. But even though Kairi and Naminé are full blooded sisters, they couldn't be more opposites from each other. But instead of disagreeing and causing majors issues with each other, they used their difference to work together, and make the band a success. Kairi was outspoken and has confidence for days, while Naminé, or Nami as the girls call her, was rather reserved, not being really the loud one in the their personalities seemed to be opposite from each other, so did their physical appearances; Kairi with her long red hair and tannish fair complexion, while Nami was blonde with a fairer skin color. Both the girls have bright cobalt, blue eyes that seemed to shine through the darkness.

Kairi seems to be always singing in her classes, and doing anything to be in front of crowds, while Nami was always practicing with her piano any time she got. Instead of taking singing classes like Kairi had started out with, Naminé was gifted at playing the piano, and she was always playing for when Kairi needed a musician. She hoped to be accepted into a top music college when her high school career ended, but that was way before they had become uprising stars.

" _Tell me, tell me baby, Why did you leave me?'Cause even though I shouldn't want it, I gotta have it (I want you),"_ Kairi sang as the men danced back and forth between her, doing various flips and twists, while Selphie trotted away towards the other direction with a few female dancers following her. Selphie wasn't as musically talented as the Lockhart girls, but she definitely had something to bring to the table. Selphie grew up in the rocky side of the Radiant Garden, and at first didn't have all the luxuries that she has now. She barely had anything. Selphie was lucky enough to earned a scholarship to go to their school by entering a singing contest at her local library, with helped her meet her best friend, Kairi. Selphie didn't have a talent with any instruments though, and her singing wasn't the best at first- in fact, Aqua claims that Selphie was actually part squirrel. Coming from the south side though, Selphie knew how to rap very fluently; none of the other girls can take on a Nikki Minaj song like Selphie can, and Selphie has always been proud of her only talent. Over the months of practicing, her singing voice has come very far and it a lot better.

" _Head in the clouds, Got no weight on my shoulders. I should be wiser, And realize that I've got…."_ Kairi hit the high note with a perfect tone, as she threw her hair back behind her bare shoulders. Selphie meanwhile, was walking over to the guitarist, Olette Swan, who was swaying back and forth to the beat. Olette was Naminé's best friend, ever since kindergarten. The two had automatically clicked over the color of their eyes, which seems strange to them now, but didn't really matter when they were little. Olette's father was the first one who taught her how to play guitar, when she was just six years old, and helped her become the guitarist she is today. Olette practiced and practiced relentlessly, every chance she could, and for a while she had a job at a local café playing soft music after school. It was a paying job, but really didn't fulfill her dreams. So when Nami asked her to join the group as their guitarist, Olette couldn't have been any happier. Selphie leaned on Olette as she strummed the notes with perfect key,the two girls smiling back at each other as Selphie got up and strolled away.

A male voice suddenly started speaking, " _One less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya. I got one less problem without ya, I got one less, one less problem."_

Kairi playfully danced with the male dancers, and Selphie made her way across the stage once again, giving Kairi a little smack on the butt as she passed by. Olette slowly followed her, but stopped halfway to stay with the female dancers that danced around her. Selphie climbed the stair up to where their drumist, Aqua, was keeping the beat of the song. Aqua was the oldest of the group of teens, having just graduated from high school after she turned eighteen. Aqua found her way to the band by being related to the Lockhart girls', being their first cousin from their dad's side, which is how they found her as their new drummer. Aqua was in another band for a while before joining the Angels, but she decided to quit when Kairi asked her to start playing with them. Aqua's _way_ more into the whole music thing rather than the fame, but all the girls truly did love doing what they had been doing.

The male voice continued saying the chorus, " _One less problem without ya, I got one less problem without ya. I got one less problem without ya, I got one less, one less problem."_

Kairi made her way back to the center of the stage where Selphie, who gave a little wave to Kairi, was also heading that direction. The two met up with the female dancers, and soon jumped into a dance that included hip shaking and arm crossing(see problem dance).

" _I know you're never gonna wake up, I gotta give up-"_

"THIS IS COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLSHIT!" Vanitas shouted, from the couch he sat on as they watched the performance on the small television, in the Strife Household located on Destiny Island. Vantias was the oldest brother of all the Strife boys, and was the most aggressive one as well, always seeming to be causing fights with everyone he met. With jet black hair and golden, amber eyes, Vantias was the one who was always joked upon being an orphan, since he looked nothing alike the rest of the Strife boys with their caramel hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Vantias! Watch your language, at least while I'm in the room!" Aerith Strife called, gentle brushing the black haired boy's hair, which if anything agitated him a little more than he already was. Aerith was the voice of reason in the Strife house, being a mother and all, and also being one of the kindest people on Destiny Island.

He grunted, "I can't help it, sure they're hot and all, but what? They sing about stuff that is total crap. Aren't all their songs about feminist rights and stuff?"

"I don't think so." Ventus, one of the twins, said with a laugh. He was the older of the two,Roxas and himself, but unlike his brother, Ven was very intelligent and handsome as hell. He was even the valedictorian of his class. Unlike Vanitas though, Ven and Roxas had sandy blonde hair with crystal clear, blue eyes. With being a twin, his brother and him clashed a lot with their personalities, but Ventus seems to always be the responsible one-most of the time.

"At least not _this_ one, it's about having one less problem when you break up with your boyfriend slash girlfriend." A small black haired girl spoke up from she sat perched on the side of the couch. Xion was the only other female of the Strife household, beside her mother, but that didn't stop her from voicing her opinion in a house full of boys. Usually she's rather quiet outside, but at the comfort of her home, she's a chatterbox.

"That makes sense," Vanitas sighed stretching his lean arms into the air, "what do you think it's about Roxy?"

Roxas was staring intensely at the tv, because of one thought. Fame. Roxas and the rest of the boys, plus Xion, had a band called Destiny's Embrace, named after the small island they lived on, called the Destiny Islands. The band was pretty popular in the town, but it wasn't good enough for Roxas. He wanted to be on stage at the Grammys, he wanted millions and millions of fans, and he wanted to tour all over the world. Roxas was one of the lead vocalist, and he could play guitar pretty well-that was better than most performers. Vanitas was another guitarist and so was Xion, while Ventus played bass. The guy's friend Riku, joined the band around a year ago and now was their _new_ drummer.

"What she said." Roxas was able to mumble out, getting a "Ha, told you" from Xion as Vantias grumbled in his hands while he glared at the girl.

"What do you think Sora?" Cloud Strife, the man of the house, asked his other son, who was sitting on the opposite side of Roxas. The brunette looked back at his father and smiled, but didn't say anything. He thought about it for a minute, and he came to the conclusion that music is music, no matter what it is about. It can be about anything, and everything; breakups, makeups, parties, revenge, sex and a lot more. It didn't really matter what's it about, all the matters is how much you put your heart into it-or that's the way he felt about it.

"I don't know," he said as the song ended, and sparks flew from the ceiling of the arena as the crowd cheered even louder than they had before. The host, still in his shiny blue tux, made his way back onto stage with a smile to where all the girls were meeting in the middle of the stage, hugging each other as if they were performing for their final time.

"Amazing show ladies! Couldn't ask for a better closing, and with that we also have one more tiny surprise for you..." he said, and from the other side of the stage walked out a woman in a sparkling black dress, holding a shining, golden Grammy. She walked over gracefully to the girls, while Selphie practically met her halfway and ripped it out of her hands. You couldn't hear what she was saying but it looked like she was screaming 'OH MY GOD'.

"Do you ladies have anything to say?" The man asked placing a microphone in front of the group.

"Yeah I have something to say… BULLSHIT." Vanitas said getting up from his spot on the floor, "I can't watch anymore of this shit."

"Vanitas, language!" the mother called from her seat on the couch next to her husband.

The girls all huddled around the mic, settling with Kairi in front, as she fanned her face to stop from crying, "I can't believe this is happening." She took in a deep breath while Nami patted her back. "Okay, sorry about that. So we want to thank our producers, the guys in the studio, our manager, Xemnas, and most of all we want to thank our fans. We have such amazing beautiful fans! We love you all so much!"

"And ladies, everyone has been wondering," the announcer said stepping up to the girls again, with a curious grin plastered on his face, "will we be seeing you at the Battle of the Bands?" The audience erupted in cheers and screams.

Battle of the Bands was a contest that separated the good bands from the best bands. It's open for anyone but mostly famous bands compete. It runs for twelve weeks and each week a band gets eliminated until there's only two left, where the two bands left battle it off as the fans decide who is the winner. This year the contest was being held on the Destiny Islands for the first time. Winning the contest meant you get to tour all over the world, and become super famous from winning, usually the bands well known today have once in their life competed in it. The contest was tough this year though, lots of new bands coming to compete, and the competition was beginning to looked pretty stiff.

The girls looked at each other, and with a nod, Kairi turned back to the mic with a beautiful smile graced upon her lips, "Ya know, yes. We will be there."

The crowd screamed and hollered, and the screen started rolling the credits at the bottom of the screen. Balloons came rolling down from the ceiling as well as streamers, and with that, the Grammy's were officially over for this year.

The Strife household was quiet as the credits rolled down the screen, until Vanitas threw a plastic ball at the television, almost knocking off some of the decorative candle holders that rested next to the screen. Aerith turned around quickly in her seat, and started to scold him, while Roxas got up to shut the tv off.

"Hey I was watching that!" Xion shouted throwing a pillow, trying to hit him in the back of the head- you can probably now see the resemblance of how they like to throw things.

Roxas grabbed the pillow, and threw it back to her, "Sorry, just didn't want to hear about the Battle right now."

"Come on Roxas, we could still get in," Ventus said while he pulled out his phone to look up how many bands had entered. The boys had all entered the band on the competition's website at least a hundred times, but only five were going to be chosen out of the millions of low key bands that were entering to get in for free, otherwise you had to pay to get in (and it wasn't cheap either).

Cloud suddenly got up and headed for his office, while the boys discussed their chances of being picked-which Vanitas concluded their chances of being picked was like his chances of getting an A+ in Pre Calculus. The older man walked into the small room, and went straight towards the desk, pulling out one of the drawers and picking up a small envelope with the letter B.O.T.B stamped across the front in bold, red letters. Cloud turned around and headed back towards the living room, still hearing Vantias complain about how he had gotten a 38% on his math test. Cloud walked in once again, and handed the letter to his wife, as he took a seat next to her.

"Mom, what's that?" Xion asked as she saw her father hand the letter to her mother. Aerith smiled , and handed the letter to Xion, who immediately recognized the acronym.

"No Way."


	2. Chapter II

Chapter 1

"You know what I hate about school?"

"Beside the cheap, icky school food?"

"No I actually like school food; especially school pudding-mmhhh yummy. As I was saying, you know what I hate? Drama! Save that for your mama honey boo boo." Selphie said as she adjusted her orange glitter tank top, then moving her golden, jingling necklace to the center of her neck and sighed with relief. Selphie had a little OCD.

"I kinda missed school," Olette, who was wearing a laced white shirt with maroon pants, and some strappy sandals, said while she scrolled on her Instagram feed.

Naminé nodded, "Yeah, me too, something about missing some old friends."

"Pssshhh, friends? All those bitches were jealous of me." Selphie laughed, and slapped her knee, "Don't you agree Kai?"

"Hmmmmm. What?"

"Typical Kairi. Daydreaming." Naminé and Olette laughed together at Selphie's remark.

Kairi shoved Selphie, and laughed, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, except you're a total ditz."

"HEY!"

"Yo, guys, stop fighting." Aqua groaned as she kept glancing back and forth between her phone to the two girls, who still continued to shove each other inside the bus.

Olette leaned over to Aqua's side, trying to see what she was doing on her phone, which resulted in Aqua scooting over to the other side of the car. Olette huffed while Aqua kept her phone close to her face.

"Who ya textin Aqua?" Selphie asked, as her and Kairi stopped hitting each other, and something more interesting came into question.

"No one."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"You don't sound sure."

"I am."

"Is it Terra?"

Silence.

"Ooooooo, I hit a nerve." Selphie hooted, and smacked her knee once again.

Aqua sighed, obviously annoyed, "Okay. Maybe it is Terra. So what?"

Selphie shrugged and smiled, " What does he want _this_ time? To go out with you to a nearby amusement park where you guys can share an elephant ear, or ride the boat of love?"

"That only happened ONCE."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it can't happen again."

Aqua rolled her blue eyes at Selphie, as she slipped her blue iphone into her back pocket, "well, at least he didn't take me to a strip-club like someone we all kno-"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that Jasper was going to take me there! It was our _first_ date!" Selphie argued, throwing her hands up in the air as Aqua giggled at the flustered brunette.

"Then again, it is Jasper." Olette spoke quietly next to Naminé, who batted her eye as if she was agreeing silently.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper," Kairi repeated his name over and over in a dreamy tone, "wonder how that darling douchebag's doing?"

Jasper Collins, also know in the rap world as JC, was Selphie's longest boyfriend she had ever had in her entire famous career. They had met at the _Kid's Choice Awards,_ were the two had to present an award together, and afterwards the two apparently hit-it-off. That's what the tabloids said, after all.

On their first date, Jasper had surprised Selphie by taking her to a strip-club, one that had both men and women inside. The rest of the girls questioned Selphie why she hadn't called them to come and get her, she just simply said, "I mean, I had fun, he had fun, what's wrong with that?" After that, they became one of hollywood's biggest couples-JC even was featured in many of Destiny's Angels singles, as well as on tour. Their relationship lasted four years and so many days, being an "off and on" relationship at that. The two recently broke up for what looks to be the final time, after Jasper told Selphie that she was too full of herself, and just wanted his fame. Both were true.

"I'm just glad that jerk's out of your life, Selphie." Naminé smiled, looking over at Selphie who looked like she couldn't care any less.

"Thinks I'm too full of myself, thinks I want _his_ fame, hell he wants _my_ fame!" Selphie complained crossing her chest as she glared down at her feet.

"Well at least he won't be at the _Battle of the Bands_." Aqua sighed, running her fingers loosely through her hair.

"Speaking of the competition," Kairi said, pulling out her purple composition notebook, and flipping to a certain page, "I wanted to ask you guys what song you think we should open it up with?"

"You're worrying about the battle already, Kairi?" Naminé asked, looking puzzled as the redhead continued to flip through her filled notebook.

"Better early than ever…" Kairi mumbled back, earning a confused look from Selphie.

"Wait," she said, holding up a finger as she looked blankly into space, "isn't it better late than ever?"

"Oh my god! Selphie actually got something right!" Aqua clapped her hands at the now snarling brunette, as Kairi finally found the page she was looking for.

"I just think if we know what song were going to sing it will let us be more prepared."

"Prepare for what?" Selphie asked, sounding a bit irritated at the concerned redhead, "We practice our songs for hours and hours, we have thousands of memorized dance numbers, and the competition is literally weeks away!"

"Selphie," Kairi started, looking over at the brunette with a confused look, "the only reason that we're so good is because we practice-we have to be ready! The competition looks really tough this year, and I think we have a good chance of bringing home the trophy."

"Yeah, but we're already famous." Selphie nagged as she looked down at her polished nails, that were a light, sparkly orange color, "I mean, by winning this competition it'll probably add a million more followers to my 60.6 million."

"Ha, I have 60.7!" Aqua laughed, causing Selphie to dig her nails into her legs with rage.

"But isn't more about the music than the fame? Like why did we start the band if it wasn't about how-" Kairi started again, looking back over at Selphie who seemed to get more and more irritated.

"Ya know what?" the brunette suddenly blurted out, standing up onto her feet as she looked around at the girls, "I think we should take this to a vote!"

"A vote?" Olette questioned, looking between Naminé and herself.

"A vote to what exactly?" Naminé asked.

"To wether we begin practicing for the battle immediately," Selphie concluded, looking over to the three girls on the opposite side of the couch, then to Kairi, "or we take a break!"

"Take a break?" Kairi asked sounding as if she had just found out they were no longer selling Chanel eyeliner.

"Ya know, to stop doing something. A break." Selphie said showing Kairi the definition from her orange colored iphone. Kairi smacked the phone away, and it landed on the floor, causing Selphie to gasp in horror. She scrambled to pick it up, and luckily it hadn't cracked, murmuring something about anger management classes.

"Back to what I was saying," Selphie glared back at Kairi, "I say we take a veto. If Kairi wins then we can begin practicing, but if I win then we don't have to until the week of the competition."

"Fine have it your way." Kairi sighed and shook her head.

"All in favour of a break say I."

"I."

"I."

"I."

Silence

"All in favor of practicing."

"I?"

Selphie smiled, "That settles it! Commence relaxation time! And I have the perfect idea!"

"Nuh uh. I'm not doing this."

"Oh come on," Selphie said stepping out of the tour bus onto the sidewalk, "I said I missed school food, so why not go to school!"

There the five girls stood, in front of Destiny Islands High School the next morning-something Selphie considered a good idea. Selphie had planned everything; she registered the girls online, had even called the principal about the girls coming, and they were to report the next day with their schedules. Kairi obviously opposed the idea, but the rest of the girls didn't think it was such a bad idea after all.

"Come on Kairi," Naminé grabbed her sister's arm, "this will be just like old times."

"That was _before_ we were famous."

Olette shrugged, "How much different can it be? Selphie talked to the school board, and they said it would be totally chill."

"Yeah they said we'd be treated like normal students. How great is that?"

"Well, whatever happens, I won't be here to see it. So sucks for you guys. I'm going to find myself a donut shop." Aqua said slapping Kairi and Selphie on the back, and with that, she hopped back onto the bus, and it sped away down the street.

"Well there goes our only escape route!" Selphie sang pushing Kairi forward towards the building.

"Selphie, wait," Kairi begged as the brunette continued to drag the red head towards the metal doors, "I'm feeling sick, maybe I should call Aqua, and tell her to come get me."

"No way! Come on Kai, we already missed first period, and you know what that means? Missing a period full of incredibly hot guys that are perfect for replacing Jasper!" Selphie laughed as Olette opened open the two doors for her to drag Kairi in.

The four girls walked into the school, first admiring the cool, ocean blue color some of the walls, and then turned left to the attendance office that rested against the nearest wall. Inside sat a large woman, currently stuffing her face with glazed donuts, as she flipped through an issue of _Cosmopolitan_. Selphie nudged Kairi forward into the small, plain room, which earned her another glare from the redhead as she approached the desk. Selphie came up beside her, placing both of her arms against the table as she smiled down at the receptionist.

"Hia!" She greeted the lady, who still continued to swallow down another glazed donut. She chewed it for a bit, then flipped her magazine casually, not even noticing the girls.

"Um, excuse me?" Selphie asked, trying to sound as polite as she possibly could as her anger started to boil up inside.

The women batted an eye, then slowly raised her head up, laying down her magazine, to face them. Her eyes scanned them over, her eyebrows squinting as if she knew them from somewhere-which chances are she probably did.

"Hi, _again,_ were new students here at your _lovely_ high school, and the man's that I spoke to told me to report here after we arrived." Selphie explained, using several hand gestures as the women continued to look the four girls down.

"Names?" She finally spoke, adjusting her light purple eye glasses that rested on her nose, as she pulled out some papers from a folder.

"Uhhhh, Selphie Tilmitt, Kairi and Naminé Lockhart, and Olette Swan." Selphie replied once again, earning herself a very confused look from the lady. She looked down at the names that were written down on the files she had, the glancing down at the magazine she had just been reading. Sure enough, on the pages she had just gotten to showed a giant picture of the five girls from the Grammy's After Party. The women looked up in amazement, as the girls glanced back and forth between each other.

"Um, yeah, so can we like have our like schedule and stuff?" Selphie quietly spoke up, as the receptionist still stared wide-eyed at the girls.

She blinked, "Oh, yeah, sure, sure thing." And with that, she began to pull papers out from the folders which each of the girls' name was at the top of each.

Selphie snatched the papers out of her hand, resulting in a gasp from the woman, and turned back to her friends, handing them their schedule. After handing them each of them out, the brunette turned back to the women and handed her the folders.

"Sorry, you were taking too long," Selphie said with a smirky grin as she turned towards the door, "and by the way, honey, you might wanna look at your teeth, you gotta bit of red lipstick _riggghhtttt_ there!"

And with that, Selphie dashed out of the room, dragging along the four other girls along with her.

"Selphie!" Naminé scolded the brunette as they were clear and out of the doors, "You didn't have to be so mean to her!"

"Ehh, she deserved it like she thinks she deserved those donuts! Ha!" Selphie laughed, slapping her knee as Naminé glared over at the laughing girl.

"Let her laugh, Naminé, maybe Karma is a bigger bitch than Selphie." Kairi consulted the blonde as Selphie continued to laugh.

"Guys, we have bigger issues," Olette looked between the girls as she held up the map of the school to the girls, "this school has freaking three floors-and a basement!"

"A basement?" Kairi asked, looking confused as she took the map from Olette.

"They probably use it as a place to keep the dead bodies!" Selphie suggested, glancing over at the folded paper Kairi held in her hands.

"Come on guys, we've been going to school since we were five years old, we can do this...I think…" Naminé spoke, while Selphie began to look over each of their schedules.

"I don't remember being this scared of school." Olette mumbled under her breathe, as Selphie's face became bright with emotions.

"Well, looky here!" Selphie grinned as she pointed down at their schedules that rested in her hands, "It looks like Nami and I have second period together, while you two aren't! Isn't that a hoot?"

"Not really since I think I just became terrified of stairs, my class is on the top floor!" Olette whined as she bent over with exhaust.

"Haha, sucks to suck omelette!" Selphie giggled, calling Olette the nickname she was called by annoying brothers she despised, as Naminé hit her on the back. Selphie winched in pain, a she glared over her shoulder at the growling blonde, while Kairi began to look at her schedule.

"Selphie," the redhead managed to speak, as Selphie began to bicker with Naminé, who looked as if she could pull out a baseball bat and start whacking Selphie with it, "you signed me up for into welding?"

" _It_ was the only thing they had _left._ " Selphie answer, still glaring at Naminé as Olette tried to separate the two girls.

"That's okay, it's just I have never welded anything in my entire li-" Kairi started before she was quickly interrupted by a loud ringing noise that came from above.

"Please tell me that was the dinning bell…" Selphie whispered under her breathe as she looked around at the girls.

"I don't think it was…" Naminé concluded as the noise of feet, and voices started to come from every direction, surrounding the four girls.

"Think it's too late to call Aqua?"

"Definitely, Kairi."

"Not helping, Selphie."

"OKAY!" Olette suddenly blurted out as the sound of feet clomping down the nearby staircase met the girls' ears, "KEEP YOUR HEADS LOW AND LET'S GO!"

And with that, Olette-holding her left hand against the side of her face-started up the nearest staircase, as she cautiously glanced down at the map.

Selphie immediately turned towards Naminé, who was about to begin talking to Kairi, as she took the girl's small wrist and began dragging her towards a middle set of stairs. She smiled sheepishly over her shoulder, as she shouted back at the redhead, "we'll see you later, Kai! Have FUNNNN!"

And once again, Kairi found herself alone as the empty main hall began to be flooded with hundreds of students, them all laughing and talking around her.

"Great idea, Selphie," Kairi said to herself, as she glanced back down at the pieces of papers that she held in her hands, "great idea."

"-And don't forget, class, read pages 109 to 210 by tomorrow. We're having a class discussion about them." Mrs. White yelled out of her class, as the ringing bell rang over her, releasing the students from the class.

"Bye Mrs. White! Hope you have a great day!" Vanitas called after exiting the classroom, then being followed by Sora and Ventus, who seemed to exchanged confused looks between each other.

"I thought you hated Mrs. White?" Ventus asked the dark haired boy ahead of him, who now was unwrapping a piece of green gum from his pocket. He plopped the piece into his mouth before tossing the wrapper back at Sora, who caught the trash then quickly dropped it into the nearby trash can.

"I do, but I want a better grade in that class, and you know how much old ladies dig nice boys." Vanitas replied, raising his eyebrows back at the two boys.

"That's the most nastiest thing I've heard all day from you, and it's only 8:30." Sora gagged, trying to kick the boy ahead of them in the back of the leg, as he glanced down at his phone.

"My best record," Vanitas cheered as he stopped beside a locker, "my biggest dream is complete."

"Hahaha, very funny, Vanitas." Ventus said sarcastically, as Sora went up to the locker the boy had stopped next to, and began to open it, "Sora, I need to borrow your AP Chemistry book."

"Sure thing." Sora smiled, as he unlocked the lock, and swung the metal door open with ease. Inside the blue locker was a couple of organized books, and notebooks that were all labeled nicely. Sora wasn't as tidy as his mother, but he probably was more tidier than Vanitas was.

"Why do you guys bother with AP classes? It's more to me that they just mean more _work._ " Vanitas complained, leaning against the lockers that rested next to his brother, pulling out his phone as he asked.

"AP classes help you get into better colleges, Vanitas, somewhere I bet you will never venture to go to." Ventus put it, taking the book he needed from Sora, who held it out to him.

"Yeah, I just zoned out. Something about college, something about me _not_ going there, who the hell knows-but check this out." the amber eyed boy complained, then heading his black phone over to Sora. Sora took it in his hands, as Ventus glanced over his shoulder to read it as well. It was an article from _People's_ magazine, that had recently just been published a little over an hour ago. On top of the page was the title of the article, that read in bold letters, " **Angels Missing. Where Have They Fallen To?"**

"The Destiny Angels are missing?" Sora asked, as his fingers slid across the screen, trying to read more into it.

"Yeah, _apparently_ their tour bus was suppose to arrive back in Radiant Garden last night, but the tour bus hasn't been seen since they left the Grammys." Vanitas explained, looked back over at the two boys, "Looks to me though, that it's probably just some dumb ass set up by their manager to make them get even more attention, than they already have."

"But it says right here that their manager, Xemnas, doesn't have a clue wher-" Ventus started, pointing down at the paragraph of the article where they spoke of their manager, Xemnas Stalen.

Xemnas was know in the music world as being one of the creators of music, itself. He helped raised to famous bands and singers such as Nicki Minaj, One Direction and the Destiny Angels. He usually always ended up getting an award from all of the music award shows, since one of his musicians usually won one.

"LIES! He's only probably saying that to get more publicity for himself." Vanitas interrupted Ventus, causing the two boys to quickly look up at the boy.

"I dunno Vanitas, seems pretty serious." Sora said, shutting his locker with a click as he handed Vanitas' phone back to him.

"Blah, blah, blah," Vanitas mocked, as he followed the two boys, who now started off down the hallway, "just you guys wait, it'll be all over the news that it was all just a fluke, and I'll have the great privilege of telling you guys 'I told you so'."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Vanitas. Shouldn't you been heading to the Spanish room, which is that way?" Ventus asked, pointing to the opposite direction the three boys were headed.

Vanitas eyes widened as he turned on his heels, and headed back down the hallway towards señor Miller's room, mumbling several curse words under his breath. Sora and Ventus laughed as they watched their brother scramble past students, before the two continued on their way.

"Do you think Roxas is all in 'bragging mode' to Seifer about getting into the battle?" Sora looked over at Ventus, who gave him a casual shrug in return.

"Probably, you know Roxas, and you know how he acts around Seifer. Those two could start a World War 3 over who has the sharpest pencil."

"You're probably right." Sora laughed, thinking of the last fight Seifer and Roxas had gotten into-which was about how Seifer 'apparently' cut Roxas in the lunch line.

The two boys continued to stroll down the long hallway before entering the main hall, which looked to be like Time Square on a busy day.

"So, are you heading to Mr. Thomas' room after reporting to Study Hall?" Ventus spoke up, as him and Sora entered the busy crowd of students coming and going to class.

"Probably, I have to go and print a couple stuff for him before heading to the basement." Sora thought outloud.

"Well, I'll see you later. I better go met Xion in Chemistry before she kills me for being late." Ventus said, waving goodbye to Sora as he headed off towards the nearest staircase, while Sora headed to the Cafeteria for Study Hall.

Unlike most students in Study Hall, Sora was asked by Mr. Thomas, one of his favorite teachers in the three years he had been going to the high school, to be his student assistant for the rest of the year-which basically meant doing things like grading papers, helping students, or making copies. Sometimes he even got to just sleep.

Mr. Thomas was the welding teacher at the high school, and usually his classes were held in a classroom at the west wing, but today class was in the basement to do some hands on stuff. Sora casually walked into his empty classroom to make some copies of the homework. He walked around the desk to where there was a post it note with his name wrote across the front. He picked up the papers, and turned to see a small figure entering the classroom.

"Um excuse me," a voice said from the door, "I'm looking for Mr Thomas' class."

Sora turned quickly around, surprised from the small voice that came from behind him. His strong hands quickly let go of the copies he had just picked up, them falling cautiously to the ground below him, as he locked onto the eyes on the mysterious stranger.

They were pearling blue color, looking almost like a color found in the ocean as he stared into them, feeling his lips part to speak-but nothing seemed to escaped.

He took in the girl standing less than ten feet away, as his body seemed to tense up from her appearance. The girl before him stood about 5'6 or 5'5ish, with skin that looked like the sun has kissed every part of it. Beside her outstanding eyes, the mysterious girl had fiery auburn colored hair, that laid nicely flat against her chest-coming down a little under her breasts.

Kairi gave an awkward glance over to the spiky haired boy, who continued to stare wide eyed at her, like he was in some sort of chance.

"Um, are you okay?" She asked, glancing over at the door in case he happened to be a 'super-fan', and she needed to make a run for it.

Sora swallowed, his mind snapping back into reality, "Oh, oh yeah. Sorry about that, I tend to not stay on focus on questions...asked by pretty girls…"

Kairi blushed shyly, hearing the boy's quick, mumbling word at the end, "it's fine, don't worry about it. Anyways, I'm looking for-"

"Mr. Thomas. Yeah, today he's in the welding room in the basement-and with you not knowing he's there, that would make me guess that you're probably new…"

"How'd you guess?"

Sora laughed lightly, causing Kairi to get shivers up her arm as the cute island boy laughed at her remark, "you can probably call it an 'educated guess'."

Kairi giggled as he smirked over at her, it wasn't after a second that his blue eyes grew big as he looked over at her.

" _Oh please, hell no. Not another cute guy turn into crazy-stalker-fan…"_ Kairi thought to herself, her eyes glancing back over to the open door.

"Oh, where are my manly manners? I'm Sora-" the boy started, before stepping onto the papers that flooded the tiled floor, "-oh shit, Thomas is going to kill me."

"Here," Kairi said as the boy began to pick up the scattered papers, that looked to be copies of some sort, "let me help you."

The girl quickly sat her thing down on one of the tables, rushing over to help Sora pick up the papers her had clumsily dropped only a few seconds ago. He felt her present light up in front of him, as his nose was met with a sweet smell of perfume.

Kairi stacked several papers together neatly, before picking them up, and handed them over to Sora-now recalling the boy's name. He noticed her eyes staring at him, quickly reaching his hand out to take the paper as he began to stand back up. Their fingers brushed softly together for a second, as Sora took the neatly stacked from her hand. Kairi blushed redly, as Sora scratched the back of his spiky hair with a smile, "sorry 'bout that, but like I said, I'm Sora."

He stuck his warm hand out towards the girl, who immediately took it with a smile,

"Hi Sora, I'm Kairi." she answered, still smiling as Sora smirked over at the girl.

"Well Kairi," Sora remarked, letting the girl's hand drop as he held up the copies, "since it's your first day at Destiny High, it would be my honor to show you to the welding studio."

Sora gave a little bow to Kairi, placing his occupied hand over his stomach as his other was stretched out beside him, while he bent over.

Kairi laughed back at the funny boy, she giving him a returning bow as he looked up at her, "oh thank you, you brave soul."

Sora snickered as he started off towards the door, motioning Kairi to follow as she grabbed her stuff from off the desk.

As the two started off down the hallway, Kairi holding her map and papers close to her chest as she followed the boy, while Sora smiled widely back at the girl. He just couldn't believe he was walking Kairi Lockhart to her next class.

"Selphie, I don't think you know where you're going. The bell rang like three minutes ago, you know what that means?" Naminé asked the brunette ahead of her, who seemed to be in her own world as she strolled down the hallway.

"No Naminé. I have _never_ been to school in my life. OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" Selphie fired back, shouting loudly in the empty hallway at the blonde who just rolled her eyes. "And for your information Naminé, are class is right here. Yup, _music and harmony_."

"I thought you told Kairi that there was nothing left except welding?"

"Oh come one, Nami! There was _no way in hell_ that I, Selphie Tilmitt, was going to let my best friend-who didn't even WANT to come to school-have a class where she could show-off to all the hot guys, and popular girls that belong under my rule,"

Naminé stared blankly at the dramatic girl that stood in front of her, her hands coming up and rubbing her forehead as Selphie headed over to the door. She gave it her signature three solid knock before waiting for someone to open the door. Naminé somehow managed to move herself over to the smiling girl, who was now prepping up her hair and adjusting her boobs before she would greet her second period class.

The silver door knob began to wiggle, and in seconds the wooden door glided open with a squeak, revealing a short, chubby boy staring the two down. The boy wore as what Selphie would called "street" clothes, having a purple bandana around his neck, and a decorative red jersey. His dark hair was being held up by a grey headband, making Selphie wince in pain as she saw the boy wearing on. Besides being OCD, Selphie also has a sense for fashion-reading vogue magazines every chance she got-and couldn't stand poor fashion in her present.

The boy's face now seemed to look a ghostly white as he kept his eyes on the two girls, his hand still resting on the opposite door knob as Naminé gave Selphie a nervy glance.

"Pence? Who is at the door?" a man's voice asked from inside the door, making the boy-Pence-snap out of his gaze, taking a deep swallow as he binked.

Pence was about to speak when Selphie held up a finger to his lips, pulling out as smirk as Naminé glanced over at what the brunette was doing, "it's alright, darling, my friend and I can take it from here."

Pence glanced down at Selphie's finger, that was still resting against his lips, and with a short breathe, the boy's rolled back into his head and he fell backwards onto the carpeted floor with a loud "thud".

Naminé gasped, along with other students who saw the boy fall from inside the classroom, while Selphie let out a loud scream. Naminé and Selphie glanced down at the unconscious boy before looking into the classroom to see a younger man heading their way. He quickly bent down next to the boy, first feeling his pulse to make sure he was alive before he began to shake the boy repeating, "Pence, wake up boy."

The room inside was filled with talk as footsteps began to make their way over to the man, but he only raised a hand-signaling them to stay back.

" _Thank god they haven't seen Selphie, and me yet…"_ Naminé thought to herself, while Selphie waved her hand in front of her face rapidly.

After a few seconds of shaking the boy, he finally seemed to be coming out of his blackout, his grey eyes opening up as he looked up at the man.

"Mr. Finley…?" Pence spoke, his voice being a light, happy kind as he looked up at his teacher. His teacher gave him a laugh, as he scratched his brown beard, "Yes, Pence? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so… I just had this amazing dream. There was a knock on the door, and when I answered it, I saw-I saw-" Pence started remembering what had just happened, as he just noticed the two girls standing in the doorway. His face went white again as he held up a finger towards the two girls, the same result happening. Yup, Pence was out _again._

"Oh no! Please, please don't die! They'll call me a murder of my incredible looks- and worst! They'll take all my Louis Vuitton purses back to the stores!" Selphie cried as she flung herself into the door, and next to the boy's motionless body. The room seemed to erupted with gasps, and little screams as the students spotted Selphie for the first time-the teacher also letting out a noise as he noticed the girls.

"Selphie!" Naminé growled quietly, coming into the room as she _tried_ to pull Selphie off of the boy's body, causing much more noise from the students as they saw one of the Lockhart sisters enter the room.

"Oh my god, you guys are-"the young man started, standing up now as he looked down at the blonde girl, who had stopped trying to pull her friend after miserably failing.

"Yes, we are, but that's not important!" Naminé responded harshly, glancing down at the young boy, "Shouldn't we, I don't know, get him some help?"

"OH-oh yeah, right." The man replied, suddenly snapping back into reality as he looked down at the boy.

"Oh, my great lord, if you let this boy live then I'll-then I'll, donate all my out of season clothes to charity. Except my fur coats, those things are like my babies." Selphie whimpered as she took the boy by the shoulder, and began to shake him rapidly.

"Selphie, he's not dead." Naminé barked at the whining brunette as the room still continued to buzz with voices and phones.

"I KNOW THAT NAMINÉ, BUT-" Selphie was cut off by the sound of Pence, who she was still shaking, moaning as he came into consciousness-his eyes opening up as he looked around the room. Finally, his eyes seemed to wander up to Selphie's face, their eyes making a straight contact as he began to speak.

"Mr. Finely, is this a dream?"

"No, Pence, you fainted _again_. Which makes me concerned about if you have any health conditions that aren't know to you." The man spoke, he squaring down next to the boy once again as Pence continued to stare at the now normal brunette.

" _So,_ is _the_ Selphie Tilmitt, bending over me, right at this second?"

"Yes Pence, she is."

Pence mouth dropped open as he glance back at the teacher, and then at Selphie, who smiled sheepishly at the boy as he answered, "wow."

"I'm _so_ sorry that you fainted because of my beautiful features, it's completely understandable, and you should know I that I take it as _an honor._ " Selphie spoke, standing up and taking a step back away from Pence, as if he had became a slimy frog instead of a prince.

"Now everybody, get back to your seats and put your phones _away_." The teacher ordered, causing all the students in the room to immediately rush to their seats, as he began to help Pence up, "Now, ladies, how can I help you at our little school?"

"Um, yeah, we're actually new students, and we're suppose to be in your class." Selphie replied, handing him the two of their schedules, as more whispers started up in the class again. He took them with a confused glance, reading over each paper with caution before answer, "well, I guess you are welcome. Would you like to-"

"Introduce ourselves to our new classmates? Well, if you _insist_." Selphie said excitedly, as she sat her papers down on top of an empty chair that sat in front of her.

"-take a seat." The teacher whispered, not wanting to take a stand against the outgoing girl as he leaned back onto his desk.

After Pence had made his way back to his seat, he getting many slaps on the back and "you go boy" as he walked through the rows of seats, Selphie positioned herself in the middle of the room.

"Hello, my _new_ fellow classmates! My name is Selphie Tilmitt, and this lovely gal, is Naminé Lockhart." The girl announced, using her hands to wave at the class and show off Naminé, who stood awkwardly next to her wishing that Selphie would just shut her mouth.

"We are from the Destiny's Angles, as you probably already know, and we are now new students at your itzy-bitzy island school." Selphie continued to explain, causing the room to open up with several gasps and whispers between the students. One of the gasps came from Roxas Strife, who sat way in the back along with three other boys-one sitting in front of him as the other two were to his left.

"This has got to be a dream-the most perfect dream I can say I have _ever_ had in my life." One of the boys answered, whispering over to the others as he glanced back up at the two girls.

"You got that right, Hayner." Pence agreed, looking back over at the dirty blonde, golden eyed boy, who was almost drooling over the two girls.

"Man, this is going to change the battle, right Roxas?" The final boy asked, he adjusting his long silver hair as he turned towards the boy who sat behind him. Roxas, however, didn't answer the boy's question. No. Roxas was too busy staring at the awkwardly standing Naminé, who was now pressing her lips together in patience as her eyes lingered over towards Selphie.

"Roxas?" The silver haired boy The students stared back at the brunette with mouths wide open, many of them were mesmerized at the two teenage girls. Espcially one certain blonde spikey haired boy.

Roxas couldn't believe his eyes, they were actually standing in his classroom. His and Naminé's eyes met and he flashed her a toothy grin. To his surprise she turned the color of a tomato and quickly glanced the other way. Did he have something in his teeth or was he just that ugly?

"Anywhore," Selphie interrupted his train of thought,questioned the blonde, snapping his fingers in front of the boy to try and draw him out of his blank stare.

Roxas blinked hardly, taking his eyes from the beautiful blonde to the boy in front of him who had a small smirk on his face, "what?"

"Looks like Roxy-Boy has a little crushy-crush." Hayner snickered, elbowing Pence as he giggled as well, "What do you say, Riku?"

"Oh defiantly." The boy in front of Roxas-Riku-laughed along with the other two as Roxas gave them a snarly look.

"Do not."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Hayner rolled his eyes as his attention went back up to the yabbering brunette.

"-and that finishes my speech over how celebrities are actually way different from normal people. Any questions!" Selphie clapped her hands together as several hands shot up into the air. Selphie immediately caught sight of a girl who sat cheering in the front, point her index finger towards the girl as she stood up. Selphie admired the girl's taste in fashion, already noticing that she was wearing a rosy pink, Calvin Klein dress that Selphie had thought about ordering from a catalogue she had breezed though.

"Hi, my name is Estella Davis, and I'm the student council president and head cheerleader of Destiny Island High School," The girl explained as she flipped her golden blonde hair over her shoulder, "and I just wanted to welcome you to our little school. If you have any questions I'd be more than happy to answer them."

" _Awh_ , thank you!" Selphie replied, placing a her hands over her heart as she looked over to the girl, who was now looking down at the student sitting next to her. The girl's face was full of excitement as she whispered something up to Estella, who gave a little sigh of annoyance before turning back to Selphie, "my friend, Bridget, is a _big_ fan of you guys and she was wondering if you could sing something for the class?"

"How about another time?"

"OF COURSE WE CAN!"

Naminé's blue eyes seemed to become darker as she glared over at Selphie who just smiled at her. The started clapping at Selphie's quick response, causing much commotion throughout the rows of seats.

"Selphie, are you planning to sing acapella or what, because without music you can't even keep a beat?" Naminé questioned the brunette, as Selphie seemed to have an idea.

"Mr….Finley, is it? Would you mind if we borrowed your precious baby-grand to use as a beat?" Selphie asked turning her head towards the teacher, after noticing the shiny black piano that rested to the side of the room.

"Why, of course. Use it as you need." He answered kindly, seeming a bit excited as Selphie began to drag Naminé over to the piano. Naminé's feet locked as she tried to break free from the girl's grip, but it was no use. In a matter of seconds Selphie had managed to drag the petite girl over to the instrument before forcing her to sit down against the bench that say in front of the piano.

"Listen here, Nami." Selphie growled lowly as she stared into Naminé wife blue eyes, "I'm not going to blow my chance to impress low-life islanders because you're being stubborn. Now,you're going to play the slow piano version of _Red_ , while I sing. You join me in the chorus and-heck, I'll even let you sing _my_ part, since I'm singing Kairi's."

"Fine…" Naminé mumbled under her breath, popping her fingers and knuckles quickly as Selphie turned towards her side audience.

"Ladies and _gentlemen,_ I hope you enjoy." Selphie winked, turning to the side to give Naminé the cue to begin playing. Her long thin fingers ran over the keys as she began to press down, music flying through and out of the big instrument.

 _(Red by Taylor Swift, Fifth Harmony edition)_

" _Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street. Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly."_ Selphie began to sing, following the beat of Naminé's playing as the crowd stared flabbergasted at the two girls, " _Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all."  
_Naminé played the notes quickly letting a little pause happen before Selphie and herself came together to sing the chorus.

" _Losing him was blue like I'd never him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met, but loving him was red, red, red, red. Loving him was red, red, red, red, red."_

Selphie quickly took the excited and amazed smile from the crowd, as she took a break from singing to let Naminé sing _her actual_ parts of the song she usually sang.

" _Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you."_ Naminé sang softly, causing Selphie to cringe from how much the blonde's voice was similar to Kairi's. Several boys in the crowd let out a whistle-one of them being Hayner-causing Selphie to heat up in jealousy as the pianist kept the beat of the song in une.

" _Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer. Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong."_

The two girls made harmony once more, singing the chorus as the crowd watched intensely. Roxas seemed to be mesmerized by the angel's performance, not taking his eyes off them as they began to sang the bridge of the song.

" _Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes. Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go, but moving on from him is impossible. When I still see it all in my head  
in burning red. Burning, it was red."_

The two girls again broke into the chorus, Naminé taking the first line as Selphie took the second, the two alternating lines as the song came to a close.

" _His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street."_ Selphie finished, Naminé playing the keys lighter and lighter until the last note was played. There was a small pause after the two girls finished, their eyes both scanning the crowd as they all were blank looks on their faces. Then that's when everyone stood up and began to applaud and cheer for the girls-even Mr. Finley was out of his seat, clapping with a smile for the two girls.

Selphie quickly grabbed Naminé's wrist and pulled her up, standing her up to stand next to her as the two girls smiled at their new classmates.

"I was wrong, Selphie." Naminé whispered over to the brunette who seemed to smile more from her remark, "it's nice to perform for fun."

"I have a feelings that this school is going to be the perfect thing for all of us." Selphie remarked, smile at her classmates as the blonde beside her nodded her head in both happiness and agreement.

It had been about three hours since Aqua had dropped the three girls off at Destiny Island High School. Quickly ditching the tour bus after they had gotten into town, to avoid any commotion that would be caused by seeing the large bus with the five girls faces plastered against the side, Aqua was one lingering around the small town. With her blue hair in a small, loose ponytail, and wearing a white and black outlined shirt, with the word "flawless" written across the middle, with a hair of blue skinny jeans and converse, Aqua glanced around the town, taking in the scenery and the people.

It was quiet, since many of the town's residents were at work or school, but the older girl occasionally heard the soft sound of the ocean breeze move the palm tree's above her.

The town seemed rather peaceful to Aqua, thinking about how Radiant Garden was alway a bust of people and crowds. The girl winced at the thought of her old home, thinking about how that only bad memories had happened there. She had to admit thought, that it did felt pretty good to be out of the city and into a place that was like a stadium without any people.

Aqua took a glance at the buildings that laid next to her and from across the street; some being hair salons, little restaurants or coffee shops, and even a beach store.

"And Selphie said this placed wouldn't have nothing." Aqua mumbled to herself as her eyes wondered around. She was instantly struck out of her sudden daze when her phone began to buzz loudly against her leg, causing her slight panic for a moment.

" _Probably Kairi trying to beg me to come and get her."_ The girl thought to herself as she pulled out her blue iPhone, that was still buzzing, glancing at the caller ID. But no, it wasn't Kairi, but Terra, who was probably with Aqua's family right now, worrying to death of where she was.

She hesitated for a moment, deciding rather if it was a good idea to talk to the young man, or if she should just ignore his calls until the whole "gone" situation was toned down. Feeling her heart beat within her chest as she kept reading Terra's name over and over again, Aqua gave into temptations, hitting the green "answer" button as she held her phone up to her ear.

"Terra, hey." Aqua said through the phone, continuing to pace around the city to try and get her mind off of the idea of her family being worried about her.

"Aqua," his voice called out, sounding a little bit relief of finally hearing her voice, "hi. Why haven't you answered any of your parents' calls?"

Aqua gave a little sigh as she pulled her phone away from her ear and up to her eyes, where she noticed she had missed twenty-two calls from both of her parents combined. _Oops._

"Sorry, my phones been off for a couple hours." The young girl quickly lied, placing the phone back up to her ear as she answered.

"That's bull shit, Aqua." Terra told the girl, sounding more disappointed and sad, then being angry at her, "you texted me less than two hours ago."

Aqua sighed, feeling defeated as she listened to the bou's calm breath on the other side, "Aqua, where are you guys? It's been all over the news, your parents are-"

"We're fine Terra, _I'm fine._ You can tell mom and dad that. We're just taking a little break before the battle, it's all okay." The young women quickly cut him off, not wanting to hear anything about her family and the word "worried".

"Aqua it's not all _okay_. Xemnas is crazy worried about you guys, he's called everyone he knows, and even tried to reach the tour bus driver."

"Oh yeah, we kinda had to pay him to leave and never speak a word to us or the music industry again."

Terra let out a groan from the phone as Aqua sat down against the curb of the sidewalk. Aqua knew how Terra felt about her going off on her own, but it wasn't like he was here, like _last_ time, to stop her.

"Can't you at least tell me where you are?" He finally spoke, drawing Aqua's eyes up from the ground as she glanced over towards the beach. The waves seemed to move back and forth in sync as the sun shone down against the water.

"Where's the fun in that then?" The older girl laughed.

"It's not a funny matter Aqua." Terra responded, still sounding stubborn as ever, causing the girl to let out a laugh.

" _So serious._ I'll tell you what," Aqua suggested, an idea popping into her head, "come and meet me where the ocean meets the sand, where the palm trees sway, holding a star shaped fruit under their hands."

Aqua quickly described the scene around her, taking in the beach that she had been peering at earlier as she noticed the palm trees that hung above her, their leaves holding some kind of yellow, pointy fruit below them. And with that, she hung up the phone, pressing the red button that red "end" we the line went dead.

Terra let out an annoying sigh, falling back into Aqua's bed, the place where he had spent much of the day in. His tan skin laid softly against Aqua's dark blue blanket, as his eyes scanned the ceiling above him. Above, the spiky, plain ceiling was painted like the night sky, with several of the zodiac constellations painted on their along with the milky-way and moon.

Terra remember that day like it happened only a couple minutes ago, remembering how he had came through the front door of the home and how he had made his way up to the girl's room. As he came to the door, he recognized the girl immediately, as she stood her bed, looking up at the ceiling making gentle strokes against the now dark blue ceiling.

" _What did you do?" Terra asked, walking in as she examined the fully painted ceiling that was above him._

" _I thought it was too plain. I mean, why are ceilings always white?" Aqua asked the boy, not even glancing down as he made his way over to the bed._

 _Aqua's room was rather plain, having a black vanity that sat next to one wall, a long black dresser that held her tv against another, and a huge set of drums sitting in the back corner quietly. Aqua's bed rested in the middle of the room, being peaches on the floor and a black head board, where there became a step, evaluating her bed off from the normal floor._

" _Not all ceilings are white, some are grey or black, or-"_

" _Those are like the colors of death, Terra. You seriously have NO imagination." Aqua laughed, interrupting Terra's list as he smirked up at her._

" _So you decided you would paint it?"_

" _Yup."_

" _The same color as your walls?"_

" _Yup."_

" _And now you're making…?"_

" _Stars."_

" _So you're making space?"_

" _No." Aqua said sarcastically, as she continued to keep a steady grip on her brush._

" _What do you think your parents are going to think of you painting the ceiling."_

" _..."_

" _Aqua?"_

" _I don't know, and do you think I really care?" Aqua barked, her body seeming to become stiff as Terra took in the sudden outburst. Aqua dropped her arms lifelessly, her head falling down from looking at the sky to look at the floor._

" _I'm sorry Terra, you just don't know how hard it's been."_

 _Terra gave the blue haired girl a small smile before walking over, and wrapping his fingers around the girl's wrist. With a tight hold of it, he began to pull her down until she was sitting on the bed, now eye contact with him._

" _It would help me if you would talk about it." Terra suggested, pulling a strain of Aqua's short hair behind her ear as she continued to look down._

" _How's it like living with you uncle?" The girl suddenly asked, her fingers running over Terra's hand that now rested against her thigh._

 _Terra closed his eyes, thinking of how he should answer the question. I mean, sure, Terra thought that it was great at times but the last couple of weeks had been hard. His uncle owned a local car company and the sales hadn't been doing so well. Terra's parents has passed away when he was very young so his uncle took him in._

" _It's okay most of the time, but back to your parents. What's been going on?"_

 _Aqua sighed , "I dunno, I guess they just are expecting a lot from me with graduating high school. I mean they want me to go into medical fields but all I want to do is be a drummer! Sure I have the grades to be a doctor but I really don't give a damn about it."_

 _Terra squeezed her hand, "Hey," when she didn't look up he reached out and tilted her chin up, " it's gonna be alright. Your parents just love you and they want the best for you. So what's up with this night sky painting!" He said as he flopped down onto her bed. Aqua laughed and laid down beside him._

" _Well, you know how there are billion of stars in the sky. And none of those are the same, they're all different. I kinda realized that were all different but that doesn't mean we all can't be stars or something great! Sounds cheesy right?"_

" _What? No. Sounds deep."_

" _Thanks."_

" _No really, I like it." Terra said sitting up and looking at the ceiling. "Now when ever I see the night sky I'll think of you."_

 _Aqua stared at Terra for a moment, then she began leaning close to him. Closer and closer until their faces were about an inch or two apart….._

"Terra? You still there?" Aqua asked through the phone as she walked along the beach shore.

Terra blinked and sat up in the bed, remembering where he was me what he was doing, "Uh, yeah. So I am supposed to solve this riddle to be able to find you? That right?"

Aqua happily nodded, "Yes, and when you find me ,then we can talk about my parents."

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
